helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ise Layla
|image = IseLayla-Anju27thSingle.jpg |caption = Ise Layla promoting "Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer |active = 2018-present |agency = (2018-) |label = hachama |mcolor = Light Orange |generation = 7th Generation |debutsingle = Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen |join = November 23, 2018 |days = |acts = ANGERME |blog = |autograph = }} Ise Layla (伊勢鈴蘭, also written as Ise Reira) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a 7th generation member of ANGERME. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Ise Layla was born on January 19, 2004 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2018 In the summer, Ise took part in the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition after her sister sent in an application for her without her permission."アンジュルム新メンバーは、ハロプロファンと非ハロプロファン(!?)の対照的な2人！" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-11-23. She made it to the third round,"アンジュルム新メンバー決定!! 札幌編" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-11-30. but failed to become a finalist. In spite of this, she won the audition and was selected to join ANGERME instead of BEYOOOOONDS."「ハロー！プロジェクト“ONLY YOU”オーディション」に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-10. On November 23, Ise was revealed as a new member of ANGERME alongside Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member Oota Haruka during the ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" concert at Pacifico Yokohama."アンジュルム 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-23."アンジュルム、新メン2人加入×たけちゃん生誕×かっさー凱旋のスーパートリプルスリー公演" (in Japanese). natalie. 2018-11-23. She and Ota would start performing with the group after the new year in the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER concert tour. 2019 From March 9, Ise starred in PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" spring 2019 commercial campaign with Degawa Tetsuro and fellow ANGERME members Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, and Funaki Musubu."「PIZZA-LA CMメイキング2019春」予告篇" (in Japanese). ANGERME (via YouTube). 2019-03-07."アンジュルムの上國料萌衣・佐々木莉佳子・船木結・伊勢鈴蘭「PIZZA-LA」春の新CM出演！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-03-09. 2020 On January 20, Ise celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Ise Layla Birthday Event 2020, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister. |-|Education= When Ise joined ANGERME, she was in her third year of middle school. She graduated from middle school in March 2019Ise Layla. "まんぷく！ 伊勢鈴蘭" (in Japanese). ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog. 2019-03-23. and would begin high school the following April. |-|Friendships= She gets along best with her generation mate Oota Haruka in ANGERME. |-|Name= She was named after the Eric Clapton song "Layla".https://twitter.com/realskoban/status/1084822278393671683 Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Ise Layla: *'Layla / Reira' (れいら) *'Laylatan' (れいらたん) *'Ebi-chan' (えびちゃ) Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ise Layla (伊勢鈴蘭) *'Nicknames:' Layla / Reira (れいら), Laylatan (れいらたん), Ebi-chan (えびちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' TBA *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2018-11-23: ANGERME member *' Status:' **2018-11-23: Member *'ANGERME Member Color:' Light Orange *'Hello! Project Groups:' **ANGERME (2018-present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Dance, monomane''The Girls Live''. TV Tokyo. Broadcasted: 2018-11-26. *'Hobbies:' Takarazuka appreciation, eating while walking *'Looks Up To:' Sasaki Rikako Works TV Programs *2018– The Girls Live Internet *2018– Hello! Project Station *2018– Upcoming *2018– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Radio *2018–2019 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Fridays) Commercials *2019– PIZZA-LA "Yokubari Quarter" (よくばりクォーター) Trivia *Because she was not a Kenshuusei and did not have any stage experience, Ise said she was nervous during rehearsals for her first time on stage, but became excited after standing in front of the audience. *Ise admitted that she was not a Hello! Project fan when she auditioned, but dreamed of becoming an idol since she was in kindergarten. *Her audition number was 235. See Also *Gallery:Ise Layla *Gallery:ANGERME 7th Generation *List:Ise Layla Discography Featured In *List:Ise Layla Concert & Event Appearances *List:Ise Layla Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References External Links *ANGERME Profile *ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog Category:2018 Additions Category:7th Generation ANGERME Category:Capricorn Category:Blood Type A Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:2004 Births Category:January Births Category:Light Orange Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Goat Category:Ise Layla